


truth or dare: slytherin style

by The_SlytherinQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Confident Draco Malfoy, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quidditch, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism, wanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SlytherinQueen/pseuds/The_SlytherinQueen
Summary: "I’m bored,” Draco repeated.Blaise turned to Pansy “please get him to shut up” he asked with a frown.She smiled “we should just take a break, we’ve been studying for forever”“You and Draco haven’t been studying, I am the only one whos gotten anything done in the past hour”“All the more reason for you to take a break then”Blaise sighed, admitting defeat. “Fine, what do you want to do?”They were all silent for a couple of seconds.Then Pansy smirked “Draco, do you still have that bottle of firewhiskey?”Draco eyed her with caution “yes?”She turned to Blaise “still got that veritaserum?”His eyes gleamed with realisation “oh thats genius”“Wait what are we talking about?”“How do you feel about truth or dare, Draco?”orthe time Harry is definitely not gay and is definitely not attracted to Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, pansy parkinson/literally everyone, the girl can flirt
Comments: 21
Kudos: 166





	1. Round one

**Author's Note:**

> whats up guys,  
> has it been approximately a billion years since i last posted? yes. yes it has  
> okay anyway, i wrote this chapter in about an hour, when i should've been sleeping  
> i hope to update once a week, let me know what you think in the comments

Draco was bored. He had been studying for his NEWTS for what seemed like hours, although in reality was probably less than an hour. He was sitting at a desk in the eighth year common room, Pansy was lying on a desk a couple meters away from him. Very obviously not studying, Blaise was sitting next to her, surrounded by books and random bits of parchment. The three slytherins always sat together in the common room, it was familiar. Changing from house common rooms to all the eighth years lumped together was a difficult change. Some students were more happy with it than others. Draco didn't particularly mind, but some of the Griffindors had made their thoughts about the matter very clear, for the first couple weeks Draco had to put up with mild stinging jinxes hitting him whenever he was sitting reading in the common room, or walking to lessons. Needless to say, Draco had gotten incredibly good at shielding charms. And holding pansy back when she threatened to kill anyone that messed with them. 

“I’m bored,” Draco announced to his friends.  
“Good” came the swift reply from Blaise, Pansy just smirked. Draco cast a quick spell which made Blaises parchment fly out from under his pen and across the room.  
“Rude” Blaise looked up at him “what do you want?”  
“I’m bored,” Draco repeated.  
Blaise turned to Pansy “please get him to shut up” he asked with a frown.  
She smiled “we should just take a break, we’ve been studying for forever”  
“You and Draco haven’t been studying, I am the only one whos gotten anything done in the past hour”  
“All the more reason for you to take a break then”  
Blaise sighed, admitting defeat. “Fine, what do you want to do?”  
They were all silent for a couple of seconds.  
Then Pansy smirked “Draco, do you still have that bottle of firewhiskey?”  
Draco eyed her with caution “yes?”  
She turned to Blaise “still got that veritaserum?”  
His eyes gleamed with realisation “oh thats genius”  
“Wait what are we talking about?”  
“How do you feel about truth or dare, Draco?”

Ten minutes later they were sitting in a circle in the corner of the common room, underneath a large window that overlooked the grounds. A bottle of firewhiskey in the middle of them, and an inch high bottle of veritaserum next to it.  
“Alright boys” Pansy started “normal slytherin rules” she conjured three shot glasses and filled them with firewhiskey and added a single drop of veritaserum to each one “shot” she commanded. They all drank. Blaise began to cough, Pansy smirked.  
“Amateur” Draco muttered. Blaise stuck his middle finger up at him.  
“Draco” pansy turned her eyes to him “truth or dare?”  
Draco sighed “truth”  
Pansy smirked “how long has it been since you’ve had a shag?”  
He shot her a glare, he knew he couldn’t resist. That was both the beauty and curse of slytherin truth or dare. “11 months”  
Blaise snorted “11 months!?”  
He shot a glare at blaise “moving on, Blaise?”  
“Truth”  
“Is it true you were the one who stole Pansy’s lipstick in 5th year, because you were upset she made out with Theo”  
The veritaserum forced blaise to spit out “yes”  
Pansy turned on Blaise “you mother fucker, that was expensive, you owe me 10 galleons”  
Blaise just glared at Draco “I told you that in confidence. Anyway I was young and smitten”  
He turned to Pansy “truth or dare”  
“Truth”  
“How much money do you actually owe me?”  
“20 galleons- fuck”  
“I knew it, I don’t owe you for that lipstick anymore”  
She swore at him, and turned to Draco.  
“Truth or dare”  
He smirked “dare, do your worst”  
Her eyes lit up, which was always a bad sign. “Go and ask the golden trio to join our game. They’ve been glaring at us for the past ten minutes”  
Draco looked over, they certainly were. Granger looked angry, Weasley looked bemused and Potter simply looked curious.  
He shot a look of defiance at Pansy. Stood up and began to walk over, the three of them all immediately tried to look like they hadn't been staring at him.  
“Granger, Weasel, Potter, I see you've been looking at us for the past ten minutes.-”  
“Malfoy, have you got a bottle of firewhiskey?” Granger interrupted him.  
Draco raised an eyebrow at her “yes, is that an issue?”  
“You’re not supposed to have alcohol in the common room”  
“Shame, anyway, firewhiskey is necessary for slytherin truth or dare.”  
“How is slytherin truth or dare different from normal truth or dare?” Weasley asked, obviously unable to avoid looking at Malfoy for any longer.  
“Well, nothing is off limits, veritaserum is used, so there’s no way to lie and-”  
“Wait a second, you’ve got veritaserum?” Granger interrupted once again  
Draco sighed “yes. Now do you-”  
“Malfoy where an earth did you get veritaserum from?”  
“You can find out if you join in”  
“What?” all three of the golden trio stared at him.  
“Join us” he motioned at Pansy and Blaise. Blaise waved, a smirk playing at his lips. Pansy just smiled, she looked much too happy.  
None of them reacted, Weasley’s mouth actually hung open.  
Draco locked eyes with Potter “scared?”  
That seemed to snap him out of his trance, “you wish Malfoy”  
He motioned to Weasley, “come on” he motioned towards the two people sitting on the floor. Granger stood up “alright, for the interest of inter house unity” Draco rolled his eyes.  
They began to walk back to the group, Weasley didn’t say anything but followed in their wake.  
Draco shot a look around the common room. “Longbottom, Thomas, Finnegan. Truth or dare, slytherin style?”  
Seamus shrugged, they all walked over. Lavender, Parvati and Padma followed in their wake.  
Draco sat down next to pansy, he conjured nine more pillows and everyone took their seats.  
Pansy poured out nine shots and put a drop of veritaserum in each one.  
“Okay ladies, normal slytherin rules apply, take the shot” they all did “now you can't lie, nothing is off limits with questions or dares and if you won't answer a question or do a dare, you forfeit from the game. Everyone agree to the rules?”  
Everyone nodded, though Potter looked warily at the shot glass he had just drunk from. Draco caught his eye, and raised an eyebrow in question. He just looked away.  
“Okay Draco, you did a dare so you go first”  
“Alright, Granger, what's happening with you and the Weasel?”  
Hermione blushed bright red “none of your business, Malfoy”  
Draco smirked “okay you avoided the question, let me be more direct. Have you shagged Weasley?”  
Hermione scowled but obviously the veritaserum didnt let her avoid that one “yes” she spat out.  
“Don't avoid the question next time,” Draco said simply.  
She shot him a glare, “fine, Malfoy truth or dare”  
“Hey Draco just went, that doesn't seem fair” Lavender intervened, and looked at Pansy for clarification. Pansy just shrugged in reply and looked to Hermione, obviously curious as to what the girl was going to ask.  
Draco looked at her with a bored expression “truth”  
“Where did you get the veritaserum?”  
“Made it”  
Hermione looked as if she had many more questions but Draco cut off her train of thought by turning to the brown haired boy sitting next to her “Potter, truth or dare?”  
Potter looked at Hermione as if asking for a way out, she was no help and simply looked away.  
“Scared, potter? Where's that Griffindor bravery?”  
He glared at him, but nevertheless went with “dare”  
“Steal us some more drinks from the kitchen. You have ten minutes, we’ll wait”  
Harry smirked at Draco. Which Draco didn't expect, this was a difficult dare, especially with a time limit. He didn't move.  
“9 minutes 50 seconds Potter, if you don't complete the dare you forfeit the game”  
Draco knew this would get Potter to move. Forfeiting meant he would win. And Potter was unlikely to let that happen without a fight. He stood up and left.

As soon as Harry knew he was out of sight he broke into a run, nine minutes was not a lot of time to get all the way to the kitchens and back. Especially carrying bottles. Nevertheless Harry sprinted down the corridors, skidding around corners. Luckily the corridors were nearly empty, Harry guessed it was almost curfew, so most people were in their common rooms by now. He finally found himself in front of the painting that led to the kitchens. He tickled the pair to open the door and stepped inside.  
He was immediately surrounded by house elves.  
“Mr Potter, sir, it is lovely to see you”  
“Would mr Potter like some sandwiches?”  
“Harry potter, sir, how can the house elves assist you?”  
Harry was overwhelmed for a minute before remembering the time limit, and how smug Malfoy would be if Harry lost.  
His eyes landed on Winky.  
“Winky!”  
“Harry potter, sir”  
“Could you get me a bottle of firewhiskey, maybe a couple? And some butterbeer”  
Winky looked conflicted.  
“Mr Harry potter, sir, house elves are not supposed to give alcohol to students. You is underage”  
“Well actually Winky, all of the eighth years are of age. We are just making up for the year we lost to the war”  
Winky's eyes clouded over at Harry's mention of the war. She seemed to change her mind at that moment.  
“Very well, Harry Potter, but you must not get ill. Winky would feel awful if something happened to Harry Potter and it was her fault”  
“I promise i'll be fine Winky”  
Finally, Winky seemed to decide it was okay to give Harry the drinks. She put them into a table cloth and tied it into a makeshift bag, Harry levitated it with his wand.  
“Thanks Winky, I owe you one”  
“It is Winky's pleasure, Harry Potter”  
Harry grinned at her before running out of the kitchens  
He didn't know how long he had left, but he knew it probably wasn't long enough. He ran as fast as he dared to whilst still levitating the bottles in front of him. He made it outside the common room in what he thought was probably a record. If they had records for running through corridors levitating various bottles of alcohol. He doubted it.

He stood outside the common room for a couple of seconds, attempting to catch his breath so it wasn't obvious he had sprinted back. And then walked in, levitating the makeshift bag in front of him. The look on Malfoy's face when Harry dropped the bag was incredible. The tablecloth unfolded in front of them revealing 3 bottles of firewhiskey, 12 butterbeers, and two bottles of muggle drinks. Vodka and cranberry juice.  
“Fucking hell Potter, how much are you planning to drink?” Malfoy asked  
“You didn't specify how much Malfoy” Harry retorted. There was a pause, before everyone surged towards the drinks at once. Seamus, Neville, Dean, Ron, Hermione, and Parvati all took a bottle of butter beer each. Lavender and Padma took control of the vodka and cranberry juice. Conjuring glasses and mixing to make a very pink drink. Parkinson snatched a firewhiskey, as did both Zabini and Malfoy. They conjured shot glasses, Parkinson didn’t bother, seeming content with drinking straight from the bottle. Harry rolled his eyes at her, she looked at him and smirked, then held out the bottle as if offering it to him. He laughed “I think I'll pass, Parkinson, I prefer my firewhiskey without slytherin spit mixed in”  
“Oh Potter, you are no fun” came her quick reply  
“I don't know, Potter, I've heard slytherin saliva has magical properties” Malfoy looked up at him, he licked his lips. “Care to try?”  
Harry looked at him, was Malfoy flirting with him?  
Ron, always tactful, interrupted “fucking hell Malfoy, are you flirting with Harry?”  
Malfoy didn't even have the decency to look ashamed “yes”  
“Really Draco? Flirting with griffindors?” Parkinson asked  
He sighed “anyway, Potter, it's your turn”  
“Erm, okay sure, um Neville, truth or dare?”  
“truth”  
“Have you got a crush on anyone?”  
Neville blushed an impressive shade of red before muttering “hannah”  
Harry smiled at hermione “I told you”  
She raised her hands in mock surrender “I never said he didn't”  
“You implied it wasn't true”  
She just shook her head at him, a smile on her lips.  
Neville turned to seamus “truth or dare”  
“Dare”  
“Let me draw on your face with a sharpie”  
“Wow very grownup”  
“Why thank you”  
Neville accio’d a sharpie from his dorm, whilst seamus gratefully took the shot that Zabini handed him.  
He began to draw on seamus’ face, first a moustache, and then began expanding. He drew a penis along his forehead and a snail on his cheek.  
“Well, Parkinson” Seamus didn't turn to look at her as neville was still drawing “truth or dare”  
“Truth”  
“How many people have you slept with?”  
Parkinson held up seven fingers. Seamus raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.  
Unfortunately, Ernie Macmillan was walking past at the time and was stupid enough to mutter “slut” under his breath.  
Immediately both Malfoy and Zabini had their wands pointed at him.  
“Say that again,” Zabini said, sounding incredibly threatening.  
But Parkinson didn't look perturbed, “don't” she said to them both and stood up. She looked incredibly confident as she walked over to Ernie. She grabbed his hands and pushed him against the wall, her wand pushing into his throat. She leaned forward and said something quietly enough that Harry couldn't hear it, but Ernie's face drained of all colour. She took a single step back.  
“go”  
And he did, practically sprinting to the other side of the common room, Zabini and Malfoy both looked at her, a question in their eyes.  
Parkinson's eyes glinted as she watched him run “don't do anything, its fine”  
but they didn't listen, as soon as Ernie stopped running and looked slightly more calm, all three of the slytherins sent spells in complete synchronicity. Each one hit Ernie with such a force that he fell over, they seemed pleased with this as they turned back to the group. Their faces changed drastically from murderous to pleased. Harry had to admit that was impressive.  
There was a silence as everyone stared at them.  
Lavender broke it by saying “fucking hell, is it bad that i am attracted to Pansy right now”  
Parkinson just smirked at her “fancy making it eight, brown?”  
“Now who's flirting with the gryffindors?” Harry heard Malfoy mutter.  
Parkinson just hit him, you’re just jealous because I get girls and you don’t”  
Malfoy snorted at her “Pansy, I don't want girls”  
“Malfoy, are you gay?” Ron blurted out, again with the tact of a hippogriff.  
“Weasley, I don't recall it being your turn” was Malfoy's only reply.  
Parkinson smirked and turned to Lavender, “truth or dare?”  
“Truth”  
“You know, someone apart from potter is going to have to pick dare at some point” Malfoy mused.  
“Shut it, Draco. Sexuality?” Parkinson asked Lavender.  
“Pansexual” the girl replied immediately and then turned to Dean “truth or dare?”  
“Truth”  
Malfoy muttered something that sounded like “griffindors, supposed to be brave”  
Harry raised his eyebrows at him. Malfoy just shrugged, but didn’t look away.  
“Same question” Harry’s attention was pulled back to Lavender as she asked the question.  
“Gay” Dean replied, then turned to Malfoy “truth or dare? Since you're so brave”  
“Dare”  
“Kiss the last person you kissed”  
Malfoy and Parkison both groaned. “Don't make me do it again” Parkinson pleaded  
Zabini looked between them, looking incredibly pleased “Nice one Thomas”.  
“Hold on, hold on, why was Pansy the last person you kissed?” Lavender asked  
“I lost a bet” Maloy glared at Zabini “Blaise would’ve turned up to Transfiguration in a maids dress if I had won”  
“Oh my god, I never thought I would say this, but I wish you had won,” Padma giggled.  
Malfoy sighed, “come here, Pansy”  
She stood up, and crouched in front of Malfoy. Put her hand under his chin and planted a kiss directly on his lips.  
“Pansy! If I’ve got lipstick on now I swear to merlin-”  
“Oh shut up, it's a great look”  
He sighed at her, but then turned to Parvati “truth or dare?”  
“Dare” she shrugged when Malfoy looked surprised “griffindor”  
“Take off an item of clothing”  
She blushed a pale pink, and then pulled off her lilac t-shirt. Her sister wolf whistled, and she laughed before putting her middle finger up at her.  
She then turned to Harry “Harry, truth or dare?”  
“Dare”  
She looked between him and Ron, and then smirked. “Make out with Ron”  
Harry looked disgusted, and Ron shuffled away from him. “Nope, no, no, no, no, not happening. Make Harry kiss someone else. I’m not making out with a boy”  
“Overcompensating weasley?” Malfoy smirked at him. Ron spluttered and turned a deep red.  
Parvati turned to him, a mischievous glint in her eyes, “I changed my mind. Harry, make out with Malfoy”  
At this, Parkinson lost it, she snorted “you know, Parvati, I think I love you”  
Harry realised he had not spoken yet, “you know this doesn't seem fair”  
“How so?” Parkinson asked  
“This isn't Malfoy’s dare, why does he have to partake?”  
“What, no complaint about snogging Malfoy”  
Harry spluttered “that's not what I meant I'm just saying that its not Malfoys dare”  
“That's true, I don't want to have to kiss Potter,” Malfoy interjected. This seemed to break Parkinson again, she laughed and muttered something which sounded like “utter bollocks”, Malfoy hit her.  
Parkinson smirked “Draco, you know the rules. Nothing is off limits, you’re part of the dare, you have to take part”  
Malfoy glared at her “you know, I forget why I like you”  
She smiled “I’m rich, incredibly funny, and attractive”  
“Debatable”  
“Quit stalling, start kissing” Parvati interrupted  
“I’m not kissing Potter”  
Harry raised an eyebrow at him “scared, Malfoy? Want to forfeit the game?”  
Malfoy scowled at him, muttered something under his breath and then stood up. “Fine, let's do this”  
Harry stood up and they met in the middle of the circle, Malfoy turned back to Pansy. A pleading look in his eyes. She smirked at him, and mimed vulgar making out.  
He glared at her, and turned back to Harry.  
“If you two aren’t making out in the next 10 seconds, one of you is losing a penis” Pansy threatened, “and don’t think I won't”  
Harry didn't doubt that, Parkinson could be scary when she wanted to.  
He put a hand on Malfoys waist and leaned in. Their lips met and Harry closed his eyes, he moved one hand up to Malfoys cheek and tilted his head slightly. He ran a tongue along Malfoy’s bottom lip, causing his mouth to open. Harry thrust his tongue into Malfoy’s mouth, coaxing a gasp out of the boy.  
Malfoy wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, which bought their bodies closer together. Their kiss deepened and Malfoy threaded his hands into Harry's dark hair. Malfoy moaned again as Harry nibbled lightly on his bottom lip, both boys were completely unaware of the faces of everyone around them. Ron looked a little bit sick, Hermione looked at them knowingly, Lavender, Padma and Parvati were all watching with their mouths slightly open, Dean and Seamus looked shocked, Neville looked confused, Zabini was smirking, Parkinson was practically glowing with smugness.  
Harry and Malfoy broke apart, both breathing heavily. No one spoke.  
“Fucking hell” Parkinson broke the silence.  
“Oh dear god” Lavender commented “I’m a little bit turned on”  
“A little bit?” Padma replied  
Harry went bright red, and turned his gaze away from Malfoy.  
“You know what” Parkinson started “let's do this again next week, I for one, definitely have some ideas for next week”. She winked at Malfoy. He glowered at her.  
Everyone nodded, apart from Ron. Who still seemed to be in shock. Neither Malfoy, nor Harry said anything. Malfoy began to leave, he turned to Parkinson and nodded towards the door. She raised an eyebrow but her and Zabini both stood up to follow. Parkinson turned back, “same time next week. Be here and bring drinks”  
They turned to leave.


	2. Round two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next week, Round two of truth or dare. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i drank an entire bottle of two litre diet coke whilst drinking this, i just think that’s an important aspect to this chapter

“Harry are you gay”  
“No, Ron”  
“But Malfoy-”  
“I know, Ron”  
“And you kissed-”  
“I know, ron”  
“And he was moani-”  
“I know, Ron”  
“And you looked like you were enjo-”  
“I know, Ron”  
“I dont care if you are gay I just-”  
“I know, Ron”  
“I would support you even if-”  
“Ron?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Please shut up”

“Draco you loveee him”  
“I don't love him”  
“You loveeeee him”  
“Pansy, I don't love him”  
“You were practically eating-”  
“Fuck off Pansy”  
“And he was basically trying to pin you-”  
“Fuck off Pansy”  
“If we hadn't been there you definitely would’ve shag-”  
“Fuck off Pansy”  
“Are you going to marry-”  
“Fuck off Pansy”  
“You want to suck his c-”  
“PANSY”  
“Yes?”  
“Please shut up”

That week, Malfoy caught Harry's eye in the hall so many times, Harry thought he must be doing it on purpose. Trying to get his attention. Everywhere he looked, there was Malfoy, reading, studying, brewing a potion, or even napping on the sofa in the common room. That put Harry on edge, the fact that he was comfortable enough to sleep in the common room, surrounded by dozens of his classmates. Harry knew he would never be able to do that, he had problems sleeping as it is, he still got nightmares, and knew that it would be his luck to wake up screaming in the common room. His classmates all thought he was at least a bit normal at the moment, he wanted to keep it that way. Though Ron had been acting weird around him since saturday, he kept asking harry if he was gay (which he was not), and if he was in love with Malfoy (which he was not). It wasn't Harry's fault that Malfoy was good at kissing, okay? Hermione had been acting strange too, as if she knew something that Harry didn’t. He caught her looking at him with bemusement in her eyes everytime he was watching Malfoy, she probably thought Harry liked him too.  
Harry wasnt gay. It wasn't his fault that was his dare, it wasn’t like he could’ve forfeited, then Malfoy would’ve won. Everything was a competition between them, it was stupid, but that didnt mean Harry was going to let Malfoy win  
.

Draco couldn't stop thinking about Potter. How he had tasted, how he had kissed him with such force, how he had kissed him with such fucking skill. God Draco hated how good he was at kissing. He had seen Potter looking at him since Saturday, his eyes following him through the corridors, even in the common room. He was always watching him, he wouldn't admit it, but he liked the attention. He kept thinking that Potter would be good at other things with his tongue, apart from kissing, it was when he started thinking about Potter when he was in the shower that he knew he had a problem. He turned the shower cold. Fuck, Draco seriously needed to get laid.  
He didn't like Potter. He just hadn't been fucked in way too long. It wasnt his fault Potter was built like a fucking god, or kissed like a god, or fitted into his robes like a god. Fuck. Draco needed to stop thinking about him.  
“Draco, we’re going to be late to truth or dare if you don't hurry up,” Pansy called.  
Well. there went that plan. 

“Draco, sweetie, if you aren’t ready in the next 30 seconds I will hex you”  
“No you won't” Draco called, pulling a t-shirt over his head.  
The door banged open, Pansy walked in with the wand pointed at him.  
“Fucking hell, alright im coming. You know you aren't allowed to do that”  
“Since when do we stick to school rules?”  
“Since I could've been naked?”  
“Oh Draco, that wouldn’t have stopped me from dragging you down here. Potter would explode if I did that”  
“Fuck off”  
“Please he’s practically been watching you all week”  
“Shut up, Pansy”  
“Oh you know you love it”  
Thankfully they arrived in the common room before Pansy could say anything else inappropriate. Sat in a circle was everyone who had been there last week, Longbottom, Finnegan, Thomas, Lavender, Padma, Parvati, Granger, Weasley, and Potter. Along with Hannah Abbott, who was sat next to Neville, blushing like a first year.  
Draco looked around the common room and saw Blaise sat at a desk in the corner, he caught his eye and motioned towards the group sat on the floor. Blaise flicked his wand and all of the parchment and books around him organised themselves, he walked over “truth or dare: round two, you ready?”  
Pansy looked much too excited as they walked over and sat down, in the middle of the circle were two bottles of firewhiskey, and three bottles of butterbeer. Around the circle, Potter, Weasley, Finnegan, Thomas, Granger and Padma each had a bottle of butterbeer in their hands. Lavender, Parvati, Hannah, and Longbottom each had a can of something called ‘Pimms’, Draco assumed this was a muggle drink. He shrugged as he reached towards one of the bottles of firewhiskey. Pansy conjured 13 shot glasses and filled them, firewhiskey with a drop of veritaserum. She floated them over to everyone, who each drank, and then violently coughed after. Draco smirked as he drank without even making a face, he learned to do that in 6th year. Doing shots in the slytherin dorm room around Pansy, you couldn’t show weakness.  
He saw Potter watching him, looking impressed. Draco smirked at him, maintaining eye contact as he drank another, that Pansy happened to place in front of him when she saw Potter watching. Potter raised an eyebrow, Draco didn't look away.  
Pansy coughed loudly, bringing his attention away from Potter.  
“Right then, now that Potter has stopped being fascinated by Draco's ability to swallow” this caused draco to choke and Harry blushed a deep red. “We can start the game, same rules as last week” at Hannah's confused look she sighed “nothing is off limits, if you fail to complete the dare or answer the question you forfeit the game and lose your dignity, any questions?” everyone shook their heads.  
“Okay then, Finnegan, you start”  
Seamus looked shocked at being called on so suddenly, then recovered “Ron, truth or dare?”  
“Truth” Weasley said  
“Ever walked in on anyone having sex?” Seamus smiled and then added “if so, who and when?”  
Potter put his head in his hands and muttered “oh god”  
Weasley blushed lightly, then coughed “um, yes”  
“Go on” Pansy prompted, her eyes sparkling with mirth as she looked back and force between Weasley and Potter.  
“Last week, I walked into the showers and-”  
“Ron, I will pay you so much money to stop talking,” Potter interrupted.  
“Shut up, Potter” Pansy cut him off before looking back at Weasley. He looked between Pansy and Potter, and looked as if he was deciding who would be worse to annoy. He decided it was Pansy, which was a good choice.  
“Harry was wanking in one of the shower” he rushed out quickly.  
“Fucking hell, Ron” Potter looked at him, blushing a deep red behind his glasses.  
Pansy looked so happy. Draco had to immediately pull his mind away from the image that had decided to firmly plant itself in his brain. Don't think about Potter in the shower. Don't think about Potter in the shower. Don't think about Potter in the shower. It didn't work. Draco blushed and forced himself to not openly stare at him. There was a silence as everyone stared at Potter, not knowing what to say.  
Granger broke the silence, by bursting out laughing. She had been quiet throughout the last game, Draco stared at her.  
“I’m sorry, Harry” she said, between giggles “but your face, I just-” she cut herself off again, unable to keep talking. Pansy nudged Draco, and muttered “sweetie you’re practically drooling”  
Draco pulled his eyes away from Potter, and glowered at Pansy.  
Grangers outburst had broken the awkward silence, Hannah and longbottom were both blushing, Granger was still looking at Potter’s bright red face and laughing, along with Lavender, Padma, Finnegan, and Thomas, Parvati was giggling at Weasley, who was looking at Harry with part guilt, and part embarrassment. Potter had his head in his hands, and was mildly shaking his head. Blaise was watching him, with a smirk on his lips.  
“Really potter?” Draco started “the shared showers?”  
“Oh god” Potter mumbled into his hands  
“A little bit voyeuristic, is it not?”  
“Oh my god” he repeated  
“I mean not that I'm complaining Potter, I just didn't realise-”  
“Can we please move on” Potter cut him off  
“Oh no way, Potter, you brought this upon yourself” Pansy was still practically glowing with glee  
“Ron, go” Potter commanded  
Weasley obviously felt bad for bringing this upon Potter as he turned to Pansy quickly “truth or dare?”  
She stared at Potter, obviously not quite ready to let it go but nevertheless said “truth”  
He looked around as if looking for inspiration “what's the most illegal thing you’ve ever done?”  
“You know I really don't think I should say that, you guys already seemed threatened by me”  
“You know the rules pans” Blaise Smirked at her, looking pleased.  
She sighed “once a group of teenagers catcalled me.”  
“oh i do love this story” encouraged Blaise, still looking incredibly pleased.  
“Lets just say my parents had to pay the auror department to let me leave”  
“Oh my god, what did you do?” Granger looked shocked  
Pansy looked at her and said “Colesevanescet”. Granger gasped, and then laughed,  
“I can't believe you did that”  
“What? What did she do” Weasley looked at her.  
“Colesevanescet is a spell that” she blushed “removes the genitalia from the person the spell is aimed at”  
Everyone gasped, the boys around the circle cringed at the thought. The girls giggled.  
“Please teach me that” Lavender begged  
“Please dont” Weasley countered  
Blaise looked at her thoughtfully “you know Pansy, I would’ve thought the most illegal thing youve ever done was-”  
“Blaise I warn you, I’m good at that spell don't try me”. Blaise just smiled gleefully and raised his voice  
“That time that you and Daphne Greengrass were caught having-”  
“Blaise I swear to god you will wake up without a cock, I know how to get into your dorm”  
“Its true” commented Draco “she broke in whilst I was changing today”  
“You were being slow” she retorted  
“Caught having sex in the forbidden forest” Blaise finished loudly, as if draco had not interrupted.  
“You mother fuck-” Pansy shouted before everyone broke out laughing  
“The forbidden forest?” Granger exclaimed “who on earth found you?”  
“Mcgonagle” Pansy smirked, which led to another round of laughter from the group “she threatened to report us for public indecency”  
“Oh my god that's incredible” Lavender was breathless from laughing.  
“I can't believe we never knew” Parvati commented “wow slytherins have way more fun than us”  
“Its true” Blaise stated “we’re the most fun house”  
“Illegal does not equal fun” Granger pointed out  
“Oh Granger, that's where you’re wrong” Draco supplied, she just rolled her eyes at him.  
“Okay, moving on” Pansy interjected “Potty, truth or dare?”  
“Potty? Really? We’re bringing Potty back?”  
“Yes. Now answer the question”  
“Fine” Potter locked eyes with Draco “Dare”  
Pansy smirked “take off your shirt”. Potter shrugged and pulled his shirt over his head. Draco had to forcibly stop himself from choking on the amount of air he had just inhaled.  
Finnegan wolf whistled, Harry grinned and blushed.  
Pansy looked at draco and whispered, “You’re drooling”  
he glared at her, “fuck off” was his whispered reply  
As much as Draco wanted to deny it, Harry was fucking hot. He had obviously been working out since the end of the war and it showed in every line along his stomach. Every muscle that was so defined it was practically in HD, he had scars almost everywhere, but that was to be expected, he had fought in a fucking war for merlins sake. he had a specifically large one just below his neck, as if a necklace had burned him there.  
Again Draco had to pull his thoughts away. “don’t think about leaving your own marks all over Potter” “don’t think about leaving your own marks all over Potter” “don’t think about leaving your own marks all over Potter”. again, it didn’t work.  
in the time that Draco had been in his head, Potter had obviously picked Blaise to ask next, as everyone had their eyes trained on him.  
“truth”  
“how many people have you slept with?”  
blaise took a shot “four”  
Harry just nodded at this statement. Blaise turned to Lavender, “truth or dare”  
“who do you think the most attractive person in the room is?”  
Lavender didn’t hesitate “Pansy.” Pansy smirked.  
immediately voices overlapped.  
“That is not fair”  
“I am way more attractive than Pansy”  
“really, Lav? I’m your best friend”  
“the slytherins are taking over”  
“the veritaserum is broken”  
“oh please,” Pansy interrupted this “you all know it’s true”, no one questioned her “anyway, the slytherins aren't taking over. it’s the tie, immediately makes you more attractive”  
“bullshit” Weasley countered  
“oh yeah?” Pansy raised an eyebrow “Potter, truth or dare?” no one questioned that it wasn’t her turn, she obviously had a point to make.  
“dare?”  
“put this on” she accioed a slytherin tie from her dorm. He took the tie and looked at it.  
“without a shirt?”  
“trust me”  
Potter pulled the tie over his head, not bothered to undo the knot, and let it hang loose against his chest. It took all of Draco's self control not to drag Potter back to his dorm room and- he should not be thinking about him here. Especially in tight jeans.  
“fucking hell” Lavender exclaimed “she’s right, it’s the tie”  
Padma laughed “you know Potter, I’m not usually a fan of men but I wouldn’t say no” Potter blushed a deep shade of red.  
“thanks? I think”  
all Draco could think was “don’t think about Potter in a slytherin tie and nothing else” “don’t think about Potter in a slytherin tie and nothing else” “don’t think about Potter in a slytherin tie and nothing else”. Again, it didn’t work. What was even the point of trying.  
Pansy smiled at the group “see, it’s the tie”  
Half the group shook their heads, the other half nodded.  
“anyway” she continued “Draco, truth or dare”  
“it’s not your go” Draco countered  
“shame” was her only reply, then after a pause “truth or dare”  
he sighed “dare”  
“make out with Potter”

.

Harry gaped at Parkinson. This. Again. Why does she hate him?  
Malfoy was staring at her, a look of utter betrayal written across his face. Of course it was, it wasn’t like he wanted to kiss Harry. Not that Harry wanted to do it either, Harry didn’t like Malfoy. Harry didn’t like boys for Merlin's sake.  
“I hate this game,” Malfoy complained.  
“Sweetie, you invented this game” Parkinson’s reply came swiftly, “now, start kissing or I’ll have to hex you”  
“what do you gain out of this?” Harry interjected, breaking out of the silence he had kept whilst trying to think straight.  
“a free show” she winked at him.  
Malfoy sighed, obviously resigned to his fate. “can he at least put a top on”  
“no” Parkinson said sharply.  
“but that’s not even-“  
“no”  
“fine, Potter come here”  
“i’m not coming over there, you come here”  
“look neither of us want this just get this over with”  
“fine then come over here”  
Malfoy glared at him. And then stood up and walked over to Harry, sitting down in front of him.  
“happy?”  
“never knew you were so eager, Malfoy”  
“shut up,Potter”  
“make me” Harry automatically replied, before realising what he had just said. “I didn’t mean-”  
Malfoy smirked at him, before cutting him off with his own lips. At first it was a tight lipped, ‘people are watching and I hate you’, kiss.  
It quickly changed to more, Harry had enough time to think ‘I shouldn’t be doing this’ before he pulled Malfoy onto his lap, placing his arms around his waist. Malfoy had the height advantage, as he was on his knees either side of Harry’s legs, so he pulled on the slytherin tie around his neck, pulling Harry’s mouth closer. His tongue entered Harry's mouth quickly. Time seemed to stop. He could think of nothing apart from Malfoy, the smell of him, the feel of him, everything that was making Harry crazy. His whole body felt hotter, a heat that seemed to start in his stomach and spread slowly out. He was aware of Malfoy’s hands moving along his shoulders and one behind his head, threading into his hair. Malfoy suddenly broke the kiss, and began to attack his throat and chest, sucking and licking everywhere he could reach. It was when he paired this with one hand stroking his hair that Harry moaned, and pulled Malfoy’s mouth back up to his.  
Malfoy kissed him with the same vigour as before, pushing his weight against Harry with the force of the kiss. Harry lost himself momentarily, which was all it took for them both to fall backwards, as Harry lost his balance, he pulled Malfoy with him.  
This seemed to bring them both to their senses, as Malfoy quickly jumped off of Harry. He looked around the group that was watching them. Hermione was blushing and looking politely away, Ron had his head in his hands and seemed to be shaking his head as if blocking out what was happening around him. Padma and Parvati were both giggling at Harry’s shocked face. Neville and Hannah were both staring at him, looking bashful. Dean and Seamus both raised their eyebrows when he looked at them, he quickly looked away. Lavender and Blaise were both laughing. Parkinson looked gleeful, and incredibly smug. she was looking at Malfoy with a knowing expression, Harry looked over at Malfoy, he had somehow acquired a bottle of fire whiskey and was drinking straight out of the bottle. Harry tried not to take this as an insult.  
No one had yet spoken.  
Harry broke it, he coughed “so. who’s next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me comments and kudos and i’ll love you


	3. Harry does something that isn’t very straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apparently the truth or dare game has real life repercussions? who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter three is here!  
> i had to change the rating to explicit because of this chapter so be ready for that, anyway hope you enjoy

Draco sighed as Pansy followed him into his and Blaises shared dorm.  
“You’re going to say things now aren’t you”  
“yes, yes I am. I cannot believe you just did that”  
“Pansy I don’t want to discuss it”  
“I don’t care. you basically just molested Potter”  
“that’s an exaggeration”  
“he’s going to have hickeys, you know that, right”  
Draco put his head in his hands “please stop talking”  
“I swear to god it was like a live sex show”  
“oh my god stop talking”  
“Has asking me that ever worked?”  
Draco chose not to reply. Blaise chose this moment to walk in, he was smiling.  
“So Pansy, are you just telling Draco how incredibly stupid what he just did was”  
“well yes actually Blaisei was just getting to that”  
“i'm glad, because it was incredibly stupid, was it not?”  
“indeed it was, but who is going to tell Draco that?”  
“that’s a good question because as his friends-“  
“Oh my god I get it, please shut up” Draco interrupted their little charade.  
“Draco” Pansy sounded more serious, though she still looked incredibly pleased “Potter is going to kill you”  
“we have potions first thing tomorrow” Blaise added “with the griffindors”  
Draco groaned and fell back onto his bed.  
“Pansy I’ll give you ten galleons to kill me right now”  
“no, then I wouldn’t get to watch Potter do it”  
He put his middle finger up at her. 

.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling like utter shit. He cast a tempest to check the time, 8:00. He sighed, he had potions in an hour. With the slytherins, he swore as he remembered what had happened last night. Fuck. In front of people as well. Merlin Harry didn’t know what he had been thinking, well the issue was that he hadn’t been thinking, not with his head anyway. Harry sat up, he knew he couldn’t be late to potions- Slughorn liked him but he still wouldn’t hesitate to give Harry detention. He got out of bed, grabbed a towel and made his way to the shared bathroom. Even though they had been given dorms between two, they still shared a bathroom between 6-8 of them. though people didn’t bother to stop you from going into any of the others. Harry showered quickly and then stood in front of the sink to brush his teeth, he dropped his toothbrush when he looked in the mirror and swore loudly. He was covered in love bites, over his neck and part way down his chest.  
“Fucking hell” he muttered to himself  
“hey, Harry are you in there?” Ron called through the door.  
“we’re going to be late to potions,” Hermione's voice joined him. Harry didn’t reply and just opened the door, a towel wrapped around his waist.  
Rons mouth dropped open, it would’ve been comical if Harry wasn’t three seconds away from avada kedavra-ing himself.  
Hermione stared at him for a second, and then attempted to hide her laughter behind her hand.  
“Oh Harry” she said sympathetically.  
“Can’t you get rid of them?” he pleaded  
“not unless you want to go to madame pomfrey”  
“no way, I can’t ask her to do that”  
“then you’re going to have to wait until they heal”  
Harry swore again.  
“I can’t go to potions like this”  
“I think you have to” she attempted to look sympathetic, and failed.  
“oh don’t look so smug”  
“I’m not smug” she held her hands up in mock surrender  
“you are so smug”  
“oh just shut up and go and get changed, we really are going to be late”  
Harry rushed past them both and into his and Ron’s shared room, pulled on the highest necked t-shirt he owned, which was not high enough as you could still see way too much, and a pair of jeans. He never bothered to wear his actual robes to class anymore, and the eighth years weren’t required to wear school uniform seeing as they were only in some lessons- most of their time was spent revising. He grabbed his bag, which contained his potions books and quills and parchment, and then walked out to meet Hermione and Ron, so they could walk to potions together. 

.

Draco had decided to never leave his dorm ever again, which had seemed like a great plan until Pansy had barged in and dragged him out, demanding he go to potions. Draco thought she just wanted to see him suffer, he told her this and she just smiled.  
And that was why Draco was sat next to Pansy, at the back of their potions classroom when Harry fucking Potter walks in, completely confidently. his neck absolutely covered in hickeys. Draco turned bright red and looked away, deliberately avoiding eye contact with everyone, especially Pansy, who Draco knew was staring wide eyed between him and Potter. 

Potter sat down near the front, next to Weasley, and got out his potions book, acting as if everyone was not staring at him with their mouths hanging open. He didn’t seem to notice the dozens of eyes all trained to the back of his neck, or the fact that some people were actually pointing at him. Either he didn’t notice, or he just wasn’t bothered.  
Potions was basically torture, Slughorn made them take notes off the board for an hour. Draco was bored out of his mind, he kept finding his eyes drifting back to Potter, and then forcing himself to look away.  
Draco was incredibly glad when the bell went, and Slughorn dismissed them. Reminding them about the homework they had set for next week.  
Potter stood up and collected his bags together, he deliberately took longer collecting his. As Potter walked past his desk he shot him a glare, Draco just smirked and winked. Which caused Potter to look even more angry, probably a mistake on Draco’s part but totally worth it. 

“Draco, come on- lunch is waiting and I am starving” Pansy called from the door of the classroom.  
“Go ahead without me, I’m going to run back to my dorm and drop off my stuff”  
She sighed but her and Blaise both left. Draco began the walk back to his dorm, still smiling to himself at the look on Potter's face when he had winked.  
Suddenly, Draco was pulled into a classroom and the door slammed shut. Before he could get a grip of his surroundings his bag was pulled off his shoulder and he was pushed against a wall. his hands pinned above his head. Draco looked up, and directly into the face of, you guessed it, Harry fucking Potter.  
“Potter” Draco acknowledged, showing no signs of the confusion he was feeling.  
“Fuck off malfoy” Potter spat.  
“Let me go then, you twat”  
“not until you apologise”  
“for what? I’ve not done anything”  
Potter actually laughed as Draco said this.  
“Not done anything? have you seen my neck?”  
Draco smirked at this statement “yes, Potty, I have seen your neck”  
“people have been staring at me in the corridors”  
“yes I had noticed that too-“  
“and worst of all, you go and fucking wink at me”  
“worst of all?”  
“so now everyone thinks I’m gay”  
“and you aren’t?”  
“of course I’m not”  
Draco raised an eyebrow. Potter glared at him.  
“what? of course I’m not”  
Draco just looked at him, then smirked and met his eyes. “Sure thing, potter”  
“I’m not fucking gay Malfoy”  
“so what if I did this?” Draco questioned, before moving his leg between Harrys, his thigh brushing against his crotch. Potter froze.  
“or” Draco continued “this?” he hooked his other leg around one of Harry’s, pulling him closer.  
“Or even if I said” Draco was whispering now “Harry” he exaggerated, practically gasping out the word now as he moved his thigh lightly against the brown haired boy’s, now hardening, crotch.  
Potter leant his head against Draco’s shoulder and muttered “fucking hell”  
“yeah I thought so” Draco smirked.  
Potter let go of Draco’s hands, he moved them into Potter’s hair and pulled his lips towards his own. They kissed, Draco took charge. He turned then round so he had Potter pushed up against the wall. He controlled the kiss, his tongue exploring Harry's mouth, he slid his leg in between the other boys again. Harry moaned as Draco moved his mouth to his neck again and began to suck it.  
“you shouldn’t-“ Potter managed to gasp between breaths “people will think-“  
Draco stopped and looked up at Potter, he ran his hand down from his chest to the belt on his trousers and undid it. He pressed his hand lightly against Harry's clothed cock, “so stop me” he said simply. Before attaching his mouth to Harry's neck again.  
Potter moaned as Draco pushed the heel of his hand against his cock, his hips automatically thrusting forward. Draco smirked, looking pleased with himself at this reaction. He put his lips against Potter’s ear “still straight, Potter?” he whispered.  
“Fuck,” Harry practically whimpered.  
This was when the bell rang, signalling lunch ending. Draco paused, thinking of how much trouble he would be in if he missed arithmancy. He detached himself from Potter, which took almost all of his self control.  
“Good chat, Potter” he called behind him, at his part confused, part aroused, and part angry face, “I'll see you on Saturday” he winked, and then walked out of the classroom, picking up his bag on the way out. 

.

Harry slid down the wall of the classroom, sitting down against it. He was angry, confused and still hard. He couldn’t be hard for Draco Malfoy. But, fuck, he was. He pointed his wand at the door and locked it, there was no way he could go to class like this. He pushed down his trousers and squeezed himself, trying to relieve some of the pressure.  
“Fuck you Malfoy,” he cursed under his breath. The image of Draco naked and wanking immediately popped up in his mind. And although he tried he just couldn’t help it. He moaned a little.  
“Not that. Anything but that. Girls Harry, you like girls” He reminded himself. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to remain calm. Harry shoved down his boxers and grabbed his cock, languidly stroking it. He closed his eyes, trying to picture a girl, anyone who wasn’t Malfoy. Because he certainly wasn’t gay and definitely did not like Malfoy. He thought of all those times he and Ginny would kiss, when she would touch him through his trousers. He was looking down at her small hand which was pressed into his half hard cock. Harry then looked up at her but it was not Ginny he was met with, it was Malfoy. His golden locks fell into his eyes and he lifted his gaze to meet Harry’s. His eyes widened and he looked back down to where Ginny’s hand was. Of course Malfoy’s hand in her place. His hand was bigger, he was pushing down harder and god there was nothing that ever felt more right. Harry groaned, and picked up his pace.  
His mind switched again, and suddenly Draco was below him, naked and moaning his name. Harry moaned, he moved his hand faster.  
Pictures passed through his mind, Draco wanking alone in his bedroom. Draco on his knees in front of Harry, his blonde head sucking Harry's cock with earnest. Draco moaning Harry's name as he thrust into him, quick and hard. This was the image that pushed Harry over the edge. He came into his hand, moaning “oh fuck, Malfoy” as he did. 

Harry sighed, and dropped his head into his hands. He wasn’t gay, but what he had just done wasn’t very straight. It was something about Malfoy, he couldn’t help it. The way he was so flirtatious, and confident with everything he did, never second guessing himself. He knew how to get a reaction out of Harry. and he was damn good at it. Always had been, ever since they were younger Malfoy had always drawn Harry’s attention. Ever since he had refused that handshake. How different would have things been if he hadn’t? Nope, Harry didn’t have time for existential wonderings. He cast a quick cleaning charm across himself, zipped up his jeans and stood up, running his hands through his hair to check he didn’t look like a complete mess. He knew his hair wouldn’t look perfect, but at least it wouldn’t look like he had just wanked over Draco Malfoy. He walked out of the classroom and back to the eighth year common room, pretending everything was normal. 

.

The week went by much too quickly for Draco. Potter had been avoiding eye contact with him all week, which Draco didn’t mind, it just meant that Potter was actively thinking about avoiding him, thus Draco was still in his head. He was winning.

It seemed that only a day had passed when Pansy stormed into his and Blaise’s dorm early Saturday morning.  
“Boys” she called as soon as she had walked in, without knocking. The girl had no manners when it came to him and Blaise.  
They both pulled their duvets over their heads and ignored her.  
“I won’t leave”  
Draco sighed and popped his head above his duvet, “what do you want? it’s Saturday, and early”  
“It’s 9 am”  
“early”  
“you’ve got an hour to get ready”  
“ready for what?” Blaises voice called out from his mountain of pillows he has surrounded himself in.  
“eighth year quidditch game”  
“why did you wake us up for that?” Draco dropped his head back onto his pillow.  
“Potter’s playing seeker” She smirked when Draco immediately sat back up again, he got out of bed and walked towards the door.  
“Where are you going, Draco?” Pansy asked in a singsong voice.  
“I’m going to shower”  
“of course you are because you love-“  
Draco shut the door before she could finish. 

Draco showered and walked back to his dorm. Pansy was now sitting on Blaises bed, he was still under the covers, ignoring her.  
“Pansy, do you think maybe Blaise doesn’t want to talk to you?”  
“I’ve already told the Golden Trio that you’ll play seeker and Blaise will play chaser”  
Blaise finally sat up “fine. but under protest”  
“whatever, go and shower. we’ve got half an hour to be down at the pitch”  
He ignored her as he walked out of the room.  
Pansy threw herself back onto the bed, her arms above her head “getting you guys up is basically 50% of how I spend my time”  
Draco ignored her “do I have to wear actual quidditch robes?”  
“nah, no one else will be”  
He walked over to his wardrobe, pulled out a plain white t-shirt that he usually wore on the rare occasion that he flew around the grounds. And then pondered between a pair of magically altered jeans, which were so easy to move in they felt like leggings, or a greyish pair of tracksuit bottoms.  
“wear the jeans, they’ll distract Potter so much he’ll fall off his broom”  
“shut up” Draco said, but he grabbed them nevertheless, “I’m changing now” Draco pointed around the door. Pansy ignored him and draped her arm across her eyes, “I’m not leaving”  
Draco sighed and pulled on his outfit, “who organised this match anyway?”  
“Hermione Granger, obviously, she kept going on about inter house unity. I like her a lot more when she’s a little bit drunk”  
“you like everyone more when they’re drunk”  
“everyone is so much more fun when they’re drunk”  
“I think that reflects a lot about your personality, you can look now”  
She sat up, “Merlin's pants, where did you get those jeans.”  
“I had them made”  
“you are going to need to get me some for my birthday”  
He just smiled at her.  
Blaise walked in, a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked at Pansy and pointed at the door, she threw herself back on the bed and covered her eyes.  
“she won’t leave,” Draco said.  
“worth a shot” Blaise replied as he looked through his cupboards.  
“Is she playing?” he asked  
“I’m here you know” Pansy called “just because I can’t see doesn’t mean I can’t hear”  
“do you hear something?” Blaise directed at draco. Draco just smiled.  
“I doubt she is, Pansy and team sports don’t mix”  
“Pansy and other people being incompetent don’t mix” She corrected him.  
“What are the teams?” Blaise asked.  
“Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Lavender, Finnegan, Thomas, and Hannah”  
“Hannah? Hannah Abbott?”  
“yeah, she didn’t want to but apparently Potter wants her and Neville to spend more time together”  
“who’s on our team?”  
“You, Blaise, Lavender, Theo, Padma, Parvati, and Daphne”  
“Daphne?”  
“She’s a badass on a broom”  
“and she’s attractive and you want to watch her”  
“those are both valid reasons for someone to be on a quidditch team”  
Draco just rolled his eyes at her.  
“okay, are we ready to go?” Blaise asked.  
“once Draco has finished messing around with his hair”  
Draco stuck his middle finger up at her, they all left the room. 

.

Down at the quidditch pitch, Potter and Weasley were both already in the air, passing a quaffle back and forth. Longbottom and Hannah were sitting on a bench, very close together, both blushing. Pansy immediately locked her eyes onto Lavender and made her way over to ‘chat’, Padma and Parvati were sat with Finnegan and Thomas, they were all laughing. Theo and Daphne both made their way onto the pitch, Theo walked over to join Draco and Blaise, Daphne made a beeline for Pansy.  
“so” Theo started “this is fucking weird then”  
“utterly insane” Draco agreed  
Potter noticed everyone had arrived and flew down to the ground, Weasley followed.  
“Is everyone here now?” he asked  
everyone nodded.  
“Okay, everyone knows the team and positions?”  
again, everyone nodded.  
“alright, our teams shooting that way, you guys shoot that way”  
They all mounted their brooms and flew onto the air. Draco, Blaise, Theo, Lavender, Parvati, Padma and Daphne all hovered in a circle.  
Blaise started “okay, Parvati and Padma, you two are beaters, try and distract Potter If he catches the Snitch, we're screwed. Me, Lavender and Daphne are chasers, we‘ll focus on getting goals past weasley.  
Theo is keeper, don't let anyone score”  
“helpful” Theo muttered sarcastically  
“and Draco, for the love of god, don’t get distracted by Potter”  
“fuck off” Draco said  
“okay, let’s not lose horrifically” Blaise ended  
They all cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my beta for helping me with this chapter, if not for her this wouldn’t have been out on time


	4. Harry does a not-straight thing with Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quidditch gets heated, draco and Harry have a “chat” in the showers before pansy starts round three of truth or dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry this is so late!! i’ve been on holiday recently and didn’t have the time, nor the wifi to be able to work on this  
> hope you enjoy!

They were five minutes into the game, Potter’s team were up by one goal. And it was basically torture, Draco had been circling the pitch, watching Potter, for the whole time. Potter hadn’t looked at him once. Which was a little bit annoying, seeing as the seekers were supposed to watch each other all the time. So Potter was deliberately ignoring him, which was a little bit insulting.  
Draco pulled himself out of his head, and looked over the game. Lavender had the quaffle, and was flying down the pitch. Blaise and Daphne flying close by either side of her, they flew down the pitch towards Weasley guarding the goals. Lavender passed the quaffle to Daphne, as they got closer to the goal. Daphne went to throw right, Weasley went to cover the goal, and she threw the quaffle directly through the middle goal. Weasley swore loudly, so that even Draco could hear from halfway down the pitch. Lavender and Daphne high fived, Draco could see Pansy practically salivating in the stands. He smiled to himself, he swore suddenly as he saw Potter dive down. He picked up the pace on his broom and sped after him. Potter dropped into a wronski feint, and Draco pulled up. Potter was obviously faking. He put his middle finger up at Potter as he flew away, he saw him smirk.  
“Asshole” Draco shouted at him. He saw him laugh at this. 

Around half an hour later, Potter’s team were winning at 6-2. Apparently Theo was not great at being keeper. Draco was so determined to catch the snitch, Potter was looking even more smug every time his team scored, and it made Draco want to kill him.  
Just when Longbottom was about to score again, it started to rain. This would have been annoying, if it had not caused Longbottom to miss. The rain continued to get heavier, it was difficult to see more than a couple meters in front of him. Potter whistled to cause a timeout. They all flew to the ground.  
“This is fucking ridiculous” Lavender complained “i cant see shit”  
“Yeah, shes right, we’ll never catch the snitch in this” Potter agreed  
Granger walked down from where she was sat in the stands, “may i?” she directed at Potter.  
“Sure” he looked bemused. She pointed her wand at the sky, and shouted a spell that Draco hadn’t heard before. Suddenly he could see a lot easier, the rain was still tipping it down, but it was warm and not too uncomfortable.  
“Can we keep this one?” Padma mused “she's incredible” Granger blushed at this.  
Pansy called down from the stand “okay ladies, back in the air”  
They all mounted their brooms, and flew back into the air. Draco began to circle the pitch again, scanning the pitch for the Snitch. Draco looked over to where Lavender and Daphne were sat, they were both staring at him and Lavender was doubled over with laughter. Daphne was attempting to keep lavender on her broom, whilst giggling.  
“Hey Draco,” Pansy called from the stand “I can see your nipples”. Draco stopped and looked down, then swore. His white shirt had turned see-through due to the rain. He blushed and glared at Pansy. She just smirked.  
“Okay” Draco shouted across the pitch “very funny. move on, dickheads”  
Everyone laughed, but they looked away and continued playing. Apart from Potter, who continued to look at Draco with an open mouth. He smirked at him, then winked. Which seemed to pull him out of his stupor, Harry pulled his eyes away and flew across the pitch.

They were now about an hour into the game, and Draco was so determined not to let Potter win. He had looked over at him a couple times, and every single time he was being stared at. And it wasn’t usually his face Potter was looking at. Every time he caught him looking he raised an eyebrow, Potter would turn red and fly to the other end of the pitch quickly. Which was why he didn’t think anything was different when he saw Potter speeding away to the other side of the pitch, until he realised he wasn’t just avoiding him, he had seen the snitch. He swore and sped after him, forcing his broom to speed up. But there was no way he could catch up, he had too much of a head start. Draco panicked, he couldn’t let Potter win. Everything was a competition between them, but this was actually a competition. He had to win. 

He did the first thing that came to mind, just as Harry was about to catch the snitch he shouted, “Potter, I want to suck your cock”  
Harry almost fell off his broom after hearing this. Everyone in the pitch stopped, they had all been watching them race for the snitch. But they all froze immediately after hearing Draco shout. Lavender was holding the quaffle and dropped it to the floor.  
“What the fuck Harry” Weasley shouted from the other end of the pitch, “you could’ve got that, he’s messing with you, idiot”  
Potter seemed to snap out of his shock, he glared at Draco. And then sped off again, scanning the pitch for the snitch. Draco laughed to himself, that had worked way better than expected. Five minutes had passed, when he caught a glimpse of gold just below Theo’s elbow, he sped towards him. Potter had noticed and was hot on his heels, he inched his hand off his broom and reached it towards the snitch. His hand grasped around it and he pulled his broom up. Theo looked shocked at what had just happened right under his arm.  
Dracos team all cheered, as he threw the snitch up and caught it again. Potter looked irritated, and was clapping sarcastically. Draco smirked at him, and waved the snitch in his direction. 

“Okay guyls” Pansy started, once they had all regrouped on the ground, “you guys shower, no offence, but you stink. Then regroup in the common room, and truth or dare round three shall commence”  
They all cheered, and whilst Pansy and Hermione walked back to the castle, the people who had been playing wondered towards the changing rooms, all laughing and joking with one another.  
Draco walked into one of the shower cubicles, grabbing his shampoo, conditioner, and bodywash as he did so. None of the others grabbed anything, but Draco refused to use the three in one that they provided, it wreaked havoc on his skin.  
Draco always took longer in the showers than everyone else, he had hair to take care of, and a complexion that he actually cared about. Unlike any of the others on the quidditch team.  
He had just finished his usual shower routine, he thought no one else was in the showers. When he heard someone move around.  
He saw the lock of his shower unclick and it was pushed open, and he looked directly into the face of Harry Potter. Draco just stared at him, his eyes raking over his perfectly sculpted abs, and then sighed.  
“Potter, can I help you?”  
“I believe, Malfoy, that in the game you said something that you wanted to do”  
Draco swallowed, “what was that?”  
“Something about wanting to suck my cock?”  
“Hmm, I don't recall” Draco smirked.  
“Oh yeah?” Potter asked, then raked his eyes down Dracos body, his eyes landing directly on his cock, which was now hardening under Potters gaze.  
“I thought you weren’t gay potter”  
“I’m not”  
“Barging into my shower and asking me to suck you off isn’t very straight”  
“Deliberately sabotaging the game isn’t very fair” Harry countered  
“I never pretended to be fair”  
“You’re an arsehole”  
“I never pretended not to be”  
“And a cheater”  
“Hey! That wasn’t cheating, that was using my resources to my advantage”  
Harry moved closer to him in the shower, the towel that was wrapped around his waist entering the spray of the shower.  
He lowered his voice, “you were using your advantage the moment you stepped onto the pitch wearing those god damned jeans”  
Draco didn’t speak, Potter continued “and the fucking rain, merlin. Malfoy, it was hard most of that game.”  
Draco forgot how to breathe, he gasped out a “fuck” as Harry walked under the spray of the shower and kissed him. 

.

Harry felt in control, and he liked it. Draco Malfoy was practically whining under his touch, keening at every caress of his hands. Harry smirked when Draco bit back a moan as he pushed his leg in between the blonde boy’s. Harry kissed him again, his tongue controlling the kiss. His hands found the small of Draco’s back and stayed there. He then pulled himself away, took a single step back and dropped his towel. He heard Malfoy inhale quickly,  
“like what you see?” He smirked.  
Draco had no reply. Lust filled his eyes, and he dropped to his knees. Hitting the floor with a splash. This simple movement made all of the blood in Harry's body rush to his cock.  
he swore, “fucking hell, malfoy”  
“i can’t let you think i’m a liar now, can i?”  
“mother fuck-“  
He was cut off as Draco grabbed his cock with one hand and ran his tongue along it. He moaned and his hips thrust forward automatically.  
“patience?” Draco mocked.  
“Malfoy i swear to god-“  
He cut himself off again with a moan as Draco swallowed him down to the base of his cock. Hollowing his cheeks, he placed his hands on Harry's hips to stop him thrusting forwards.  
Draco bobbed his head as he moved his tongue in a way that Harry was sure was illegal.  
“holy mother fucker, Malfoy, how did you get so good at this?” He managed between gasps  
Draco pulled back, and raised an eyebrow “practice”  
Harry felt a burning in his chest, then growled as he picked up Malfoy and slammed him against the wall.  
He pushed their bodies flush together and put his lips against Draco’s ear “whore”.  
He moaned at this one word and muttered “fuck yes” as Harry began to attack his neck with his lips and tongue, going over the marks that he had already left. Whilst at the same time, wrapping his hand around Draco’s cock and moving it slowly back and forth along the shaft. Malfoy went to move his hand to Harrys but he was stopped as Harry pinned both hands above his head. “Keep them there” he growled in Draco’s ear.  
He sped up his hand, moving his mouth to Draco’s chest and taking one of his nipples in his mouth, moving his tongue in slow circles around it. Draco groaned “god, Potter, please”, as he attempted to thrust his hips forward. But he pushed Draco’s hips back against the wall with one hand.  
“please what?” his eyes gleaming with lust.  
“Please let me come, Potter, I need to” Draco practically whined in reply.  
“Beg me”  
Draco looked at him stubbornly. Harry stopped moving his hand. Neither of them moved.  
Draco broke first “Oh god, Potter, Please”  
“try again” he said, although he began moving his hand around Draco’s cock slowly. Draco looked confused, “my name” Harry prompted.  
“Harry” he whined “please”  
He put his lips against Draco’s ear once again and whispered “slut”  
“God, say it again”  
“such a whore, Draco, so fucking needy”  
This seemed to encourage him, he thrust into Harry's hand again, “please, Harry, please”  
He was satisfied with this, and immediately sped up his hand, attaching his lips to Draco’s neck once again.  
He let Draco thrust forward in time with his hand, soon he moaned “Harry in going to-“ and came onto Harry's hand.  
Harry smirked as he pressed his hips against Draco’s, pushing his now leaking cock into his leg.  
“still offering, Malfoy?”  
His eyes gleamed “I suppose it’s only fair” He dropped to his knees in one swift motion and swallowed Harry Down to the base.  
Harry moaned as he threaded his fingers into the blonde boy's hair. Thrusting softly into Draco’s mouth as he willingly took in all of Harry. Draco looked up at him with his large pupils dilated, almost begging Harry to go faster. He complied, losing himself and moving his hips harder and faster.   
It wasn’t long before he came, he went to pull off, but Draco swallowed deeper determinedly. This act pushed Harry over the edge as he came down the back of Draco’s throat.  
“jesus malfoy, that was incredible”  
“I try” Draco said, smirking as he stood up. He raised an eyebrow, “and i’ve had a lot of practice”  
“whore” Harry muttered again, his eyes twinkling playfully.  
“problem, potter?”  
“God, no” He pulled Draco in for a kiss. Draco pulled away after a minute.  
“Pansy’s going to ask why we’re late”  
“aren’t slytherins good at lying?”  
“it’s you i’m worried about”  
“worried about me, Malfoy, cute”  
“oh fuck off”  
Harry chuckled as he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist again. “I'll meet you in the common room” he said, before leaving Draco in the shower, the taste of Harry still lingering in his mouth. 

.

When Draco walked into the common room, the others were already sitting in a circle. It was everyone who had been playing last week plus Daphne (who sat next to Pansy) and Theo (who sat next to Blaise).  
“Draco” Pansy called as soon as she saw him “took you long enough”  
“I care about my hair,” he replied quickly  
“lame” Lavender called, and Pansy laughed.  
“Anyway, sit down” she continued “we’re playing never have I ever this time”  
Draco swallowed, but recovered quickly, no one would ask anything specific. He was being paranoid. “sure” he went and sat down between Lavender and Blaise.  
This is when Potter walked in, carrying two more bottles of fire whiskey.  
“Harry” Weasley called “what took you so long?”  
“Went down to the kitchens” he supplied easily “Winkey guilt tripped me into talking with her”  
Draco smirked to himself at how easily Potter lied.  
“we’re playing never have I ever this time, potty” Pansy supplied. The same look that had crossed Draco’s face when he had heard this crossed Harrys. it passed quickly. “alright”, he sat down.  
“Granger, do the honours” Pansy looked at her expectantly. Granger pointed her wand above the group and wordlessly cast a spell that encircled them all.  
“okay, now whenever someone says never have I ever blah blah blah, you must take a shot if you’ve done it”  
“the spell will force you to” Granger added.  
“Theo, care to start”  
Theo shrugged “never have I ever had sex”  
Pansy downed her shot, but before anyone else could Lavender interrupted  
“hang on a second, what constitutes sex”  
Theo looked at her with confusion “did no one ever give you the talk?”  
She threw a pillow at him. “no I just mean, for straight people it’s obvious. I’ve never had an actual guy inside of me with his thing”  
“thing?” Draco quipped  
She continued undeterred, “but I’ve had girls put their” she stuck two fingers into the air.  
“okay okay, I’ll amend” Theo began “never have I ever had an actual real life penis inside of me”  
Again, Pansy downed her shot. As did Granger, Daphne, and Hannah, to Draco's surprise. Draco then downed his shot. Making eye contact with Harry the whole time.  
“hang on a second” Ron started “Malfoy just downed his shot he doesn’t even have a-“  
Granger elbowed him.  
“please can I educate weasley on gay sex” Draco asked Granger “please I will pay you so much”  
She laughed. Weasley looked confused.  
Pansy went next “never have I ever” she looked over at Potter mischievously “wanked in the showers”  
Harry put his middle finger up at her whilst taking his shot. As did all of the boys.  
“I’m never using the showers again,” Hannah muttered.  
“hypocrites!” Potter exclaimed.  
Draco smirked at him, Harry blushed.  
“never have I ever” Seamus began, then paused “had a cock bigger than six inches”  
Seamus drank, as did Blaise, Theo, Draco, Weasley and Potter.  
Granger looked at potter, a smirk on her face “an understatement”  
Pansy immediately caught onto this, “oh my god please tell me the golden trio had a threesome”  
Weasley choked on his fire whiskey. “fuck no”  
“Then what? how?”  
When Granger just smiled at her, Pansy sighed.  
“Never have I ever seen Harry Potter's cock”  
Draco froze. This wasn’t great.  
Potter drank, obviously. So did Weasley, Granger, Seamus, Dean, and Longbottom. And then Draco.  
“Granger? Draco? Boys? what the fuck. why haven't I seen Harry's cock” Pansy questioned.  
“I polyjuiced into Harry once” Granger explained, “it was an enlightening experience”  
“shared a dorm for seven years” supplied Weasley.  
She acknowledged this with a nod and turned to Draco. “explain”  
This was a command, not a question.  
He tried to look nonchalant. Then shrugged “walked in on Potter in the quidditch showers.” This wasn’t wholly untrue, technically Potter had walked into his shower, but no matter. The truth spell allowed it.  
Pansy turned to Potter.  
“truth or dare”  
“we’re playing never have I-“  
“Truth or dare” she cut across him forcefully.  
“truth” he sighed  
“how big?”  
He raised an eyebrow at her, “seven and a half”  
“inches?” Pansy practically screamed, “fucking hell,”  
She turned to Draco, “you lucky son of a bitch”  
He rolled his eyes, “Maybe in Potter’s dreams”  
“You wish Malfoy, ” Potter countered.  
Pansy looked between them mischievously, “I don’t know Draco, I’m sure you once told me about a dream you-“  
“shut up shut up shut up” Draco immediately cut her off.  
“You once had when-“  
“I was drunk!” he said defensively  
“which just proves it was true”  
“Pansy, I swear to god if you-“  
“That you an Potter met in the quidditch changing rooms-“  
“I will actually pay you”  
She stopped “how much”  
“twenty galleons”  
“I'll give you thirty to tell us” Potter smirked at Draco.  
“Forty” Draco replied  
“fifty”  
“sixty”  
“seventy” Potter had a glint in his eye.  
“fuck” Draco muttered.  
“any more takers?” Pansy asked.  
“I hate you” He said to her  
“dreamt that he and Potter had met in the quidditch changing rooms, and Potter shagged him up against the lockers”  
“you utter cow” Draco’s voice was muffled, as his head was now in his hands.  
Potter looked pleased, “Parkinson I owe you seventy galleons, worth it”  
“pleasure doing business”  
He winked at her.  
“Malfoy” Potter turned to him.  
“what” Draco sighed  
“truth or dare”  
“aren’t we playing-“  
“Truth or dare”  
“truth”  
“have you ever wanked over that dream?”  
Draco glared at him, then spat out “yes”  
Potter looked smug,  
Pansy spoke up, “truth or dare, Potter”  
“okay are we just completely ignoring the rules” Blaise questioned.  
“shut up” she directed at him, then turned to Potter, “truth or dare”  
He rolled his eyes, “truth”  
“ever wanked thinking about Draco”  
Potter locked eyes with Draco, “yes”. He didn’t even blush, Draco raised a single eyebrow at him. But was met with only Harry's gase, heated and full of lust.  
God, Draco was in too deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me comments and kudos and i will love you forever <3


	5. not-straight things in the common room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys run into one another in the common room after both waking up from nightmares, ill let you figure out what happens nesxt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, look, i may have the updating schedule of an absolute dumbass.  
> i dont agree with the concept of time so heres another chapter.

Harry walked along a dark corridor; complete silence filled the air. doors either side of him were locked and he could hear faint screaming behind them. He felt mildly confused.  
He wanted to help, of course he did, he was the savior, that was his whole thing. but he knew he couldn’t. He kept walking, knowing something was waiting for him, if he just got round this corner, there would be something there. The corridor seemed to stretch forever, it was killing him. Why couldn’t he get round the corner? He needed to make it round. He needed to find whatever was waiting.  
Then he heard it. A scream. It was Draco. He knew it was draco, he was sure that was him screaming. He had to get to him, he had to help.  
He broke into a run, his legs pumping faster and faster underneath him. He needed to help him, he needed to save him. The screams grew more frantic as Harry threw himself round the corner. Then he stopped. Draco Malfoy was in front of him. Lying on the floor. A single trickle of blood dropping down his temple onto the floor.  
Harry screamed. 

-

He woke up in a cold sweat, his arms shaking as he tried to clear his head of the memory of the dream. Draco wasn’t dead. it was just a dream.  
He repeated this over and over in his head, and began to calm down. 

Harry cast a tempus. it was 3:30am. Too early to get up, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep again. He sighed to himself and got out of his bed as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake up Ron who was only a few meters away. He grabbed his glasses and the marauders map before making his way down to the common room. 

He chose a green velvet chair that was seated near the fire and sat down, flicking his wand to light the fire. he took out the map and whispered “i solemnly swear that i am up to no good”  
He felt himself relax as the familiar words began to present themselves to him, and then Hogwarts appeared in front of him. his gaze wandered first to Malfoys dorm, where he saw the blonde boy was still in his bed. Satisfied that his dream was definitely a dream he looked again over the castle. 

Mostly everyone was in bed, however mcgonagall was in her office, pacing slowly up and down. Harry allowed himself a small smile as he thought of how he had seen dumbledore do the same walk over and over again in the small space in front of his desk. his eyes wandered around the castle, seeing if anyone else was awake. Mrs Norris was moving through the corridors, Harry briefly acknowledged that he had never seen her sleep, he was so distracted looking at the map that he didn’t hear the quiet footsteps entering the common room until someone whispered “hey” softly from across the room. 

Harry snapped his head up, then relaxed when he saw who it was “oh Malfoy, it’s just you”  
“just me? Glad i please you” he replied sarcastically  
“no i just meant- i mean- you know-“ Harry stuttered, trying to explain himself.  
“relax Potter, i was teasing”  
“sorry i’m tired and not really thinking straight”  
Malfoy muttered something in reply that Harry couldn’t hear.  
“if that was a gay joke i swear to Merlin i will hex you”  
Malfoy just chuckled, confirming his suspicions.  
“Why are you awake at this time, anyway Potter?”  
“couldn’t sleep” was Harry's clipped reply.  
“nightmare?” Malfoys voice softened  
He didn’t reply, but nodded sharply.  
“wanna talk about it?”  
He shook his head. Neither spoke.  
“how about you, why are you up?”  
“same reason”  
“want to talk about it?”  
Malfoy shook his head. Again, neither of them spoke.  
“Wow we’re good at this aren’t we” Malfoy sighed and Harry puffed out a laugh.  
Malfoy stood up from the chair he had sat in and walked to squat in front of the fire, he had goose bumps down his arms.  
“are you cold?”  
He nodded silently, Harry pointed at the fire with his hand, it expanded and more heat washed over them. 

“You don’t know how impressive that is, do you?” Malfoy asked, seeming both bemused and impressed.  
“what?” Harry asked, confused.  
“wandless magic, you did that with your hand”  
“oh, yeah” Harry shrugged “i don’t really think about it anymore”  
“do it again”  
He held out his hand, a book flew across the room and landed directly in it.  
Draco exhaled slightly. “how does it even work”  
“I dunno really, i just feel the magic in my fingers rather than my wand”, he dropped the book.  
“what happens when you do lumos?”  
Harry held up his hand and his index finger began to glow.  
“holy shit” Draco whispered, before moving towards Harry. He held his finger in his hand.  
“are you good at everything?”  
“yes” Harry said solemnly, Draco looked up at him, obviously not expecting this response to see that Harry was smiling.  
“wanker”  
They both laughed.  
“what time is it?” Draco asked  
“about 4am”  
“we should try and sleep again”  
“i know”  
But still neither of them moved. 

“so are we going to talk about it then?” Draco broke the silence  
“talk about what”  
Draco raised an eyebrow. Harry blushed, “what is there to talk about?”  
“oh i don’t know” Draco laughed sarcastically “i’m sure Pansy would love to know the Golden Boy gets off on me calling him by his first name”  
“well i’m sure she’d also love to know that the slytherin prince gets off on being called a slut”  
Draco laughed “touché”  
“always knew you’d be a bottom” Harry smiled under his breath.  
“Always Potter? how long have you been thinking about it”  
Harry blushed “longer than i care to admit”  
Draco moved towards him, “oh really? Do tell”  
“Never” the brown haired boy replied definiantly  
“Oh potter i'm sure i could convince you” Draco smirked  
Harry leaned forward slightly “oh really?”  
“Oh i think so”  
“Prove it”  
“Well i didn’t have anything specific in mind” Draco paused, before lowering his voice “Harry”  
Harry bit his lip and sat back in his chair, “it's going to take more than that”  
Draco smirked and then walked towards the other boy, straddling his legs and moving his lips towards harry's ear.  
“How much will it take, harry?”  
Harrys hands gripped his waist “say it again”  
“Tell me how long you’ve wanted me first”  
Harry smirked and grabbed Dracos chin, moving it so they were making eye contact “Draco, don't think you are the one in charge here”  
Draco stared at him, wide eyed, before replying, “am i not? I thought differently”  
“I'm always in charge of you, remember that”  
“Or what?” Draco asked defiantly  
Harry suddenly pulled dracos hips down onto his crotch, so that he could feel how hard Harry already was, he had to bite his lip to stop himself from whining at that, “or i will fuck you right here on this chair until you have learnt to call me my proper name”  
Draco did whine at this “oh god harry please”  
“Please what?”  
“Please touch me”  
“I am touching you” he ran his hands up and down Dracos hips, as if to prove a point.  
He whined again “you know what i mean Potter”  
Harry picked Draco up by his hips and flipped them round, so he had him pinned against the large armchair, he leant towards his ear “What did you just call me?”  
“Oh merlin, Harry please just-”  
“No, no, answer the question”  
“I called you Potter”  
Harry pressed one hand against Dracos, ever growing hard on. “And what should you call me?”  
“Harry” Draco moaned, “merlin please, Harry, im sorry”  
“I should leave you here, tie you to this chair so that when everyone comes down in the morning they can see what a slut Malfoy is”  
Draco attempted to thrust his hips up, but Harry stopped him.  
He leaned down and whispered into the blonde boys ear “or i could fuck you so hard and loud, that everyone in their common rooms can hear how you’re my whore”  
“Oh fuck, Harry, please do it”  
He chuckled, “fucking slut”  
“Yes yes, Harry just please do something”  
“Tell me what you want me to do”  
“Anything,” Draco moaned out, attempting to thrust his hips up once again, “everything. Everything you just said”  
“You want me to fuck you? In front of everyone?”  
“Yes, god i don’t care Harry, just do something”  
Harry stepped away, his eyes pinning Draco to the chair.  
“No i don't think i will”  
Draco whined at the loss of contact. “Potter if you don't get back here right now-”  
Suddenly Draco's arms were pinned above his head by Harrys hands.  
“You just did it again, its like you don't want me to let you cum”  
“Fuck” draco moaned at Harrys sudden close proximity. He pulled weakly at his hands held up above his head, but the grip on them just tightened. Draco whined, Harry cut him off with a rough kiss.  
Draco moaned into the kiss, wishing and praying Harry would never pull away, but he did, and far too soon for his liking.  
“you’re so needy” Harry teased  
“Harry please just touch me”  
He finally gave in, his hand sliding inside Draco’s pyjama bottoms. He raised an eyebrow.  
“commando? really draco?”  
Draco couldn’t reply, his mind was entirely focused on Harry and his hand and how it wasn’t moving.  
“Please Harry,” he whimpered softly.  
Harry's eyes softened at the change in Dracos attitude. He gripped his hand around the blonde boys cock softly.  
He moaned into Harry's ear. He was sure he would never tire of hearing that sound. He twisted his hand and sped up, Draco was now panting softly, his breath hot and his eyes fluttering shut.  
Harry smirked again, the contrast of confident Draco and sub Draco amused him to no end. 

Draco thrust his hips up suddenly into Harry's hand, his soft moans sped up and his stomach muscles tensed slightly. Harry moved his hand away immediately. A loud whine left Dracos mouth, “what the fuck, Potter”.  
“You were just about to come”  
Draco blushed, “you don't know that”  
“Yes i do”  
“You should know to ask permission, Draco” Harry murmured in his ear.  
“Im sorry, please-”  
“No”  
Draco looked shocked, “what the f-”  
“You called me Potter too”  
“Merlin, harry, i'm sorry i didn't think-”  
“Too focused on your cock?” Harry asked, a sneer evident in his voice.  
Draco paused, “yes”  
“Slut”  
Draco exhaled in a moan, “say that again”  
“God, Draco, getting off to being called a slut”  
He didn't respond, but moved his hand down towards his cock. Harry stopped him, smirking. He pinned Dracos hands above his head again.  
“Nice try”  
Draco whined, “please, harry, this is mean”  
“No,'' Harry replied calmly, “this is mean '' He flicked a hand towards where Dracos wrists were, and Draco found he couldn't move them from where Harry had held them.  
Harry stepped back, admiring Draco. Who was looking at Harry, with a mixture of hatred, lust, and admiration.  
Neither said anything, Dracos heavy breaths were the only sounds that broke the silence of the common room.  
“Going to leave me here are you, Potter?” draco attempted a glare.  
“Want me to?”  
“No of course i don't you twat”  
“Well then you really shouldnt suggest it”  
“Harry”  
“Draco”  
Again silence fell, Draco broke first.  
“Please”  
“Good boy”, Draco glowered at him, Harry moved towards him. Palming Draco's cock immediately, the blonde boy moaned loudly. A creak could be heard from above them.  
“Better be quiet” Harry coaxed, “don't want them to hear you”  
Draco bit his lip, his hips rutting up into the larger boys hand, “more, Harry, fuck i need-’ he cut himself off with a quickly stifled moan.  
Harry moved down, he pushed Dracos knees apart with his hands and settled on his own knees in between them, Draco stared down at him with lust filled eyes. Harry wasted no time in freeing Dracos, now leaking cock, and taking it all into his mouth in one swift movement.  
Draco gasped and then moaned, louder than before as he immediately thrust his hips up to get further into Harry's mouth.  
The brown haired boy pulled off, Draco immediately whined at the loss, “who said you could move?”  
“Im sorry Harry, please-”  
He cut himself off again with a moan as Harry took pity on him and took his cock back into his mouth, Draco did his best to keep his hips as still as possible. Harry took all of draco into his mouth again as Draco made a sinful noise that was somewhere between “harry” and “fuck”.

“What the fuck, potter?”  
Harry turned his head around faster than he thought humanly possible. Pansy Parkinsoon stood in the doorway, a look of shock on her face.  
Harry heard Draco move behind him, covering his face in his hands and groaning into them. Now more a sound of regret than a sound of pleasure.  
“WHAT THE FUCK POTTER?” Pansy shouted once again, her voice rising as her eyes darted back and forth between the two.  
“Pansy shut the fuck up jesus christ” Draco said into his hands.  
“DRACO”  
“Pansy. Shut. up”  
“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?”  
He removed his hands from his face, he met her eyes. Harry stayed silent as they seemed to communicate with one another without saying anything. She narrowed her eyes slightly, then walked past them and out of the common room. Draco stood up, muttered “shit” and followed her.

Harry leant back against the armchair “fuck”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psst, leave me comments and kudos and i will love you


End file.
